


Mirror, Mirror

by seldomabsent



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: Going back to the motel, Richie couldn’t stop his mouth from rambling on every thoughts passing through his head.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 4





	Mirror, Mirror

Going back to the motel, Richie couldn’t stop his mouth from rambling on every thoughts passing through his head.

From Eddie's awkward teen experiences to Richie's disturbing sex annectodes, the two were too drunk to stop themselves from laughing at their revelations. Falling on the bed, they calm down as they stared at the wall.

"That might have been the easiest way to go you in bed with me." Richie grins, making Eddie kicks him in his leg.

"I'm your husband, asshole, I'm not easy!" Eddie shouts nervously before scoffing and laughing, sitting up against the headboard.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night.." Richie's eyes close by themself, a calm smile on his lips.

The room is quiet for a while before Eddie's nervosity forces him to talk again.

"I remember practising how to ask you out in the mirror." He admits, jumping at his husband sudden jolt up.

Richie's face looks hilared as he processes Eddie's words.

"You what?" He laughes hysteracly, making the hypocondriac frown and cross his arms.

"Shut up!" 

"No, no, tell me about it! I wanna know!" Richie falls on his stomach, looking at Eddie with amused but shining eyes.

"I just, I just tried to speech up you know? If one day I gathered the courage.. You know, to ask you out." Eddie almost stutters.

At his feet, Richie's glasses were falling over his nose, his bright eyes looking lovingly at him. The slight redness of the alcohol on his cheek could be cute if Eddie wasn't so embarassed by his confession. Yet, eventually as Richie holds his hand to him, Eddie felt less embarassed and more warm. Holding the hand hold out to him, Eddie scoffs.

"Don't get mushy on me, Tozier." 

"You love it." Richie's sleepy voice drags on.

Silence stays as Richie loving eyes eventually closed to rest, leaving only Eddie left red with his embarassed warm erratic heart. He did married an idiot but in the end, it was his idiot - the one he worked himself in front of a mirror for years for.


End file.
